1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaseous fueled fired outdoor frying devices such as deep fat fryers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved outdoor frying apparatus having a specially configured pot and a basket with shallow and deep sections that fits the pot interior, the basket being pivotally connected to the pot at a hinge and along a first edge of the pot, the basket having a ramp section opposite the hinge for camming or biasing or pushing cooked food items to gravitate toward the deep section of the basket as the basket is rotated from a cooking position to a dumping position. The pot has a configuration that corresponds to and conforms generally to the basket.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many food frying devices have been patented. Examples can be found in the following table.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
ISSUE DATE/Pat. No./PUBL. DATEPat. PUBL.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY2,550,758French FryerMay 1, 19512,707,428Food Boiling ApparatusMay 3, 19553,714,889Outdoor Deep FryerFeb. 6, 19733,971,307Deep Fat FryerJul. 27, 19763,975,070Flour and Batter ApparatusAug. 17, 19764,250,803Deep FryerFeb. 17, 19814,420,006Spray Cleaning System for Frying ApparatusDec. 13, 19834,580,024Microwave Deep Fat FryerApr. 1, 19864,623,544Constant Temperature Fryer/Cooker AssemblyNov. 18, 19865,209,218Deep Frying ApparatusMay 11, 19935,398,668Deep Frying ApparatusMar. 21, 19955,577,438Gas Fired Deep Fat FryerNov. 26, 19965,642,660Gas Fired Deep Fat FryerJul. 1, 19975,918,535Apparatus for Suspending an Inner Basket WithinJul. 6, 1999an Outer Pot of a Cooking Vessel, and Method forUsing Same2006/0260602Cooking ApparatusNov. 23, 2006